


Bad day.. or not?

by FluffyPancakes151



Series: Hogwarts Oneshots [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: And Clem, Bad Flirting, Clem is so done with Snape’s crap, Clementine not taking any shit, Detention, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Gryffindor Clem, Louis being a doofus, Sassy Louis, Snape being a jerk, as usual, bad language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 01:51:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17499323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffyPancakes151/pseuds/FluffyPancakes151
Summary: Clem thought this was gonna be a good day. She really did. I mean, who could possibly hate two Defense against the Dark arts lessons right off the bat on a lovely Monday morning? Apparently, the Gryffindors could.





	Bad day.. or not?

Clem thought this was gonna be a good day. She really did. I mean, who could possibly hate two Defense against the Dark arts lessons right off the bat on a lovely Monday morning? Apparently, the Gryffindors could. 

Clementine glowered as she rifled through the thick textbook, searching for names and dates of famous wizards renowned for their contributions to the development of new medicinal potions, now widely used all over the wizarding world. It was unbelievingly tedious, not to mention dull. Dipping her quill into the ink bottle, she continued to write almost furiously, the loud scratching clearly audible in the half empty room. At the faint sound of rustling robes, she quickly schooled her face into a neutral expression, not looking up when a dark shadow fell over her workplace. 

Severus Snape leaned down to peer at her parchment, black eyes glinting maliciously and his hooked nose level with Clementine’s ear. The girl continued to ignore him, subtly tucking her hat farther into her bag and out of sight. Snape grimaced as he could not find fault with neither her neat handwriting nor her essay and swept off, disappearing back into the adjacent room. As soon as he was gone, Clem let the glower reappear and slipped the hat back onto her head.

First day in Hogwarts and she was already in detention. And for what? For telling a greasy haired asshole to mind his own fucking business when he asked, rather loudly at that, why she was wearing muggle clothing articles in class. Seriously who gave a shit about a simple hat? By his reaction, you would’ve thought that the baseball cap had personally insulted him. Heaving a sigh, she bent over her parchment once more, tugging the heavy tome closer so that she could read the next paragraph. ‘Great example for AJ, Clem. Weren’t you supposed to be the responsible one in the family?’, she thought disdainfully.

She was about to write down the death date of Wulfrick The Bizarre when the classroom door slammed open, making several desks shake and forcing their occupants to grasp desperately at their ink bottles so they would not tip over. The sound of shattering glass and a distressed moan told her that at least one student had not succeeded.

“Oops, sorry Neville.” A smooth baritone voice said cheerfully, soon followed by a whispered ‘Reparo!’ and the muffled thanks of the unlucky student. Clem did not look up, she was not in the mood to deal with yet another idiot when a bag was suddenly thrown down next to hers and a body settled into a neighboring chair. “Oh, hi there! I haven’t seen you here before. New?” Clem grunted something akin to an affirmative, dipping her quill back into the ink bottle to quickly scribble down yet another potion discovery. She did not have time for this bullshit. 

“Wow, rude much?” The voice chirped, seemingly unfazed by her less than friendly reaction. The boy stretched, settling into an almost lazy position on his wooden seat, craning his neck to peer at the writing students. “Hey, Ron, where’s tall, dark and smelly?” 

The redhead freckled boy, who was apparently named Ron and was much too tall for the low wooden desk, waved in the general direction of the closed office door, rearranging his long limbs soon after with a quiet groan. The boy next to Clem hummed almost thoughtfully, glancing over the bent forms of the students once more before slapping his hands back down on the desk, causing Clem to make her first ink stain in her otherwise pristine parchment. Clenching her jaw, she was about to tell the poor idiot about who he had just decided to mess with when she noticed that the guy was no longer sitting next to her. Instead he was standing at the blackboard, a pearly white grin stretched from ear to ear on his heavily freckled face. 

He was quite good looking now that she looked properly, she had to admit. Dark skin and even darker brown dreadlocked hair that was swept to the side. A wide smile that just seemed to radiate happiness through the gloomy atmosphere of the classroom. Thick eyebrows. Freckles all over his cheeks and nose. And finally, his large dark eyes that were currently sparkling with mischief. 

The boy (Clem did not know his name), suddenly schooled his face into a mock disdainful expression, breathing exaggeratedly heavy through his nose as he swept to the teacher’s desk, the whole class now watching him intently. Clementine looked up to watch as well, after all, watching some jackass make a fool of himself was always entertaining, right? “Greetings, class,” the boy suddenly said, his voice mimicking the lazy drawl of Snape and, Clem had to grudgingly admit, surprisingly on point, “Today I would like to present you with the most dangerous substance known to wizards... shampoo!” 

The class burst out laughing, the essays all but forgotten as the boy instantly became the center of everyone’s attention. The guy somehow managed to keep his expression in the perfect mimicry of Snape’s scowl, but his eyes betrayed his mirth as he glided over to stand before the redhead dude. “Weasley! You’re still breathing! One million points from Gryffindor!” Another wave of laughter swept through the room. Ron, grinning widely, flipped the guy off causing the latter to stumble back dramatically with a hand over his heart in mock offense. 

“Longbottom! How dare you remind me that I look pretty in your grandmother’s garbs! One billion points from Gryffindor!” The round faced boy, the very one who had broken his ink bottle not ten minutes ago, went beet red, but smiled anyway, laughing alongside everyone else. Clementine let a smirk appear on her face, chuckling slightly. Ok, this guy wasn’t that bad, she supposed.

“And, you!” Clem’s smile was replaced by shock as she suddenly found herself at the center of everyone’s attention with the boy pointing at her. The guy’s smile widened as he said the next words. “How dare you look so good with that muggle hat on! One gajillion points from Gruffindor!” 

The classroom practically roared with laughter, but soon went silent when the office door slammed open and a white faced Severus Snape stalked into the room. Clementine had to give the boy some credit, he seemed completely unfazed even faced with a livid professor who was currently a lot akin to a raging bull. “It would seem you have not learned your lesson, Mr Weatherby.” Snape hissed, leaning down to bring his face uncomfortably close to the boy’s. “Perhaps a week of detention will get through that thick skull of yours.. Back to your seat!” 

“With pleasure, professor.” The guy practically chirped as he strode cheerfully back to Clem’s desk to sit next to her, unfortunately turning Snape’s attention back to her. Clementine had never thought that a humans face was physically capable of going so white. “Miss Everett..” The greasy haired teacher practically snarled. “I thought I’d told you not to wear Muggle clothing in my class, or are you too dim witted to understand the simplest of my demands?”

Clementine resisted the strong urge to sock him in the mouth. Good kids don’t sock their teachers in the mouth. “I understood your request perfectly, sir,” she forced out, golden eyes meeting smoldering black evenly. “But the school’s dress code dictates that each student is required to wear the school robes, but says nothing about wearing small Muggle articles. Thus, I’m within my rights to wear my hat whenever I want to.” 

A low murmur passed over the classroom along with a few whistles and the excited exclamation of ‘And she’s sassy!’ from her neighbor, but they were all silenced by Snape’s glare as he turned back to Clem who was still looking at him evenly without even a hint of fear in her entire posture. “Five points from Gryffindor and a week’s detention, Miss Everett.” Snape hissed with a malicious smile. “Perhaps that will teach you not to talk back to me.” And with that, he left with a swish of his black robes, soon disappearing back into the adjacent office.

“Wow.” The boy next to her breathed, turning to look at her with something akin to respect. “You have balls girl, I’ll give ya that. Damn! Ol’ Snape’ll need some ice for that buurn!” Clementine let a smile grace her lips and was about to turn back to her desk when the boy suddenly extended a hand in her direction. “I’m Louis. Louis Weatherby, the most charming guy in this whole classroom.” The girl couldn’t hold back a snort as she shook the guy’s hand, smirking all the while. “Clementine. Clementine Everett.”

“Well, Miss Everett.” Louis grinned, fishing out his roll of parchment and setting it down next to hers. “This is gonna be a great week if I do say so myself!” 

Clementine grinned. Ok, maybe the day wasn’t so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written for my friend, but I decided to share it here as well.


End file.
